ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Friend of My Enemy
Plot A humanoid alien is talking with Nemevoc, in an odd house. They are standing and discussing important matters. (Nemevoc): That vile Earthling has taken what's rightfully mine, and prevented me from retrieving it several times! (Alien): Ha, an Earthling, kept you from the Infinity? Ha! I don't believe that. (Nemevoc): Then why don't you take it from him? (Alien): That's not a bad idea. The alien walks out of the house. End Scene An Esoterica is electrocuted and thrown across the screen by Buzzshock. Buzzshock then turns into electricity and rams through a group of Esoterica, knocking them down. Gwen fires a mana blast, creating a mana dome around the Esoterica. They try to teleport out, but can't. (Buzzshock): What'd you do? (Gwen): I did some research on these things a couple nights ago; the common suspicion was that they don't teleport, they travel through Dimensions. (Buzzshock reverts) (Bryce): So... Mana's multidimensional? (Gwen): Bingo! (the Esoterica start firing purple energy blasts at the dome) Ugh! This isn't gonna hold! Bryce activates and slams the Infinity. Ghostfreak nods to Gwen, and she releases the dome. Ghostfreak raises his arms levitating the Esoterica off the ground. (Gwen): (astonished) How'd you know Ghostfreak could do that?! (Ghostfreak): Umm.... I don’t really know... I just sort of knew...(the Esoterica teleport away) Oh well, we tried. (revert) Suddenly, they hear a faint flapping sound and look up in the direction of it. They see a man, with large reptilian wings, a yeti arm, and a gray furry arm with claws, along with a long ghostly tail; he lands near them, and reverts into a normal human. (Alien): Bryce Bowman! (Bryce): Present. (Alien): Then I'm in the right place. (his tail grows, and he levitates Gwen and Bryce off the ground. He then grows his wings, and his arms grow, then he lifts himself into the air) Now, I'll be taking the Infinity from you. (Bryce): (Everglade's hologram selected) Yeah, that ain't gonna happen! (slams the dial down) Everglade hurls streams of fire at the alien, who takes them easily. (Everglade): Well, that's not going to work. (lifts his arms, causing large roots to come out of the ground and wrap around the alien, tying him down) Everglade and Gwen are let down; Everglade jumps up and punches the alien in the face, knocking him out. (Everglade): That was weird... (revert) (Gwen): How did he do that? (Bryce): I'm not sure, but we need to figure out. End Scene Bryce and Gwen have the alien in a chair, in an Agent Interrogation room. He looks up at Bryce, and smirks. (Alien): So you got me... I'm not impressed yet.(Bryce slams his hands down on the table) (Bryce): Why did you attack us?! (Alien): I wasn't attacking both of you, just you. (Bryce): Me?... (Alien): Yes. you see, I'm a friend of Nemevoc's, and I found it time for me to show off(he transforms into his fusion state). Now, you will feel the wrath of Amsol!(punches at Bryce) Bryce activates and slams the Infinity. Transformation Sequence: Green electricity flows from the Infinity and travels up to Bryce's eyes, morphing them. The electricity generates two Tesla towers on his back and then move to his arms, creating metal gloves. Frankenstrike poses. (Frankenstrike): (catches the punch) Whoa! I'm that Doctor guy... Awesome! Amsol throws another punch, but Frankenstrike sends electricity up his arm and electrocutes him, stopping the punch. Frankenstrike punches Amsol with an electrified fist, sending him into the wall. (Frankenstrike): Now you can chill out or we can take this outside, got it? Amsol smirks, then turns intangible and phases through the wall. Frankenstrike hits the Infinity, shifting into Big Chill, who then phases through the wall to follow Amsol. Big Chill chases Amsol out into the street, and fires freeze rays at him from his hands. Amsol dodges the freeze rays, then lunges at Big Chill, who turns intangible which freezes Amsol on his way through. Amsol breaks out of the ice, and punches Big Chill. Big Chill falls back, and hits the Infinity. (Jury Rigg): Jury Rigg! Amsol Tries to punch Jury Rigg, but fails as Jury Rigg jumps around him. Jury Rigg crawls up onto Amsol's shoulder and bites his neck, only to be thrown off, reverting. Bryce gets up slowly. (Bryce): That didn't feel too good... (Amsol): (slowly walking towards Bryce) I guess I got you now. Ha ha ha ha ha... End Scene (Amsol): Ah ha ha ha ha! Nemevoc didn't tell me quite how easy you'd be if your watch was broken. (raises his fist) The Infinity flashes green, an alien of Manny's species, but with more muscle and being twelve feet tall take Bryce's place and grabs the punch. (Hercules): Who said the watch was broken? (punches Amsol backward) I'd say it's just getting started! Hercules and Amsol charge each other, rearing their fists back. They punch, and their fists collide creating a shockwave that breaks all the windows near them and sends Amsol flying back. Hercules jumps up and lands on Amsol and then starts punching him repeatedly. Gwen shows up and fires a mana disk at Amsol, doing very little damage. (Hercules): Not helping, Gwen. (continues to punch Amsol until he passes out) That ought to shut him up. (reverts) (Gwen): Was that Manny's form? (Bryce): Yeah, apparently my version's a lot stronger... and bigger... and cooler... (Gwen): So what happens to Amsol? (Bryce): We turn him over to the IGSF and they handle him. Simple. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Nemevoc (cameo) *Amsol (first appearance) *Esoterica Aliens *Buzzshock *Ghostfreak *Everglade *Frankenstrike (first appearance) *Big Chill *Jury Rigg *Hercules (first appearance) Trivia *Hercules and Frankenstrike make their debut appearances. *Amsol makes his debut appearance. *The title of this episode comes from the saying "A friend of my enemy is my enemy". Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior